total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Greece's Pieces
Plot Cast Song O-O-O SONG TIME "I Won't Say I'm In Love" SONG TIME O-O-O (Yup. Basically just "I Wont Say Im In Love" from Disney's "Hercules" Courtney and Sadie sing in front of a row of statues that… resemble some previous contestants) Sadie: If there's a prize for rotten boyfriends… Duncan has already won that! (Courtney sulks) No man is worth the aggravation!… Duncan's a jerk, gurl, you've been there… done THAT! (the statues turn around. They resemble Zoey, Bridgette, Katie, Anne Maria, and Vanessa. They sing) Statue Gospel: Who you think you're kidding! He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you! Girl you can't conceive it! We know how you're feeling who you're thiiiiinking offffff!!!! Courtney: (pushes Sadie aside and yells at the statues) NO CHANCE! No way! I won't say it no NO! Statue Gospel: (the speak down to her) You swwooooon, you siiiigh. Why deny it? UH OH! Courtney: (sings at Sadie) It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in loooooovveee… (Courtney walks away. Courtney walks over to a statue and sits down next to it) I thought my heart had learned its lessssoooonn… It feels so good when you staaarrt ouuuut. (she looks up) My head is screaming get a grip, girl! (The statue looks like Brick) Unless you're dying to CRY YOUR… HEART OUT! Statue Gospel: (the statues dance around the Brick statue) You keep on denying! Who you are and how you're feeling! (they grab the statue. Courtney grumpily walks away) Baby we're not buying! (they lift up the statue) HON, WE SAW YOU HIT THE CEILING! (it falls and crushes Zoey statue) Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you GOT, GOT, GOT IT…BAAAAADDD!!!! Courtney: (she runs away from them) NO! CHANCE! No way! I won't say it NO NO! (she runs into Sadie) Sadie: Give UP!… or GIVE IN! (helps her back up) Check the queen, you're in love! Courtney: (throws her hands in the air in defiance) This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in LOOOOVVVEEE!!! Statue Gospel: You're doing flips! Read our lips, you're in love! Courtney: (pushes Vanessa statue in anger. The statues tumble like dominoes and break) You're way off base! I won't say it! (Courtney walkover to the pagoda. Sadie follows her) Sadie: She won't say it. NO! Courtney: (leans against the pillar of the pagoda again) Get off my case, I won't say it!!! Sadie: Gurl, don't be proud! It's OKAY, you're in love! (Courtney looks up at the constellations) Courtney: … Ooooooohh… At least OUT LOUD… I won't say I'm in…..loooooooooovvvveeeeeee (Sadie smiles and pats Courtney on the back. Courtney smiles in return. Sadie leaves Courtney alone in the gardens) END OF SONG Quotes *Chris: PRESS A BUTTON! *Chef: I did. *Chris: SEND AN ALARM! *Chef: I did. *Chris: CALL MY MOM! *Chef: I did. * Owen: So… Nat REALLY is… EVIL! EVIL!!! EVVVIILLL!!! (Alejandro slaps him) Sorry." * Chef: I have to admit… this is really nice. Especially after that chiropractor put my spine back in place! No wonder Chris looks 20 when he's actually 50! Trivia * "I Won't Say I'm In Love" is the first song in TDDO that is not adapted from the Total Drama canon. Category:Episodes Category:TDWTDO Episodes